Demande en mariage
by Ripper et Leo
Summary: L'honorable directeur de Serpentard va pour demander la main de l'élue de son coeur. Va-t-il réussir, ou essuyer un refus cuisant ? Par les auteurs de VDF...


Voilà un petit délire en attendant un nouveau chapitre de VDF !

Amusez vous bien !

**Demande en mariage :**

Severus Rogue avançait de sa démarche féline et souple en direction du bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Il serrait nerveusement un écrin noir dans sa main droite. Allait-elle refuser ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit. Severus Rogue voulait être heureux pour une fois dans sa vie, et McGonagall, même s'il rechignait à se l'avouer, était la clé de ce bonheur tant recherché.

Après tout, était ce sa faute s'il avait craqué pour ses yeux noisettes, reflétant tout la fougue des Gryffondors ? Ses yeux noisettes, pétillant d'intelligence vive et d'une capacité de réflexion hors du commun pour quelqu'un de cet âge ? Certes il avait quarante ans, et l'écart entre eux était de presque 20, mais Severus voulait se marier avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il était sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il avait intercepté les regards qu'elle lui lançait subtilement.

« C'est à moi de jouer maintenant ! » pensa-t-il en frappant à la porte du bureau de sa nemesis.

- Entrez ! répliqua sèchement une voix féminine.

Rogue pénétra dans l'antre de la directrice des gryffondor. Cette dernière avait retiré ses lunettes, et lâché ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, encore très fermes. Elle était en débardeurs, et celu-ci laissait entrevoir un très lascif 95C. Severus Rogue en eut le souffle coupé.

- Professeur McGonagall, vous êtes en beauté ce soir… susurra-t-il.

- Pas de flatterie, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer aux flagorneurs, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

« Et merde, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais l'avoir. Changeons de tactique… »

- Minerva…

- Professeur McGonagall pour vous, professeur Rogue !

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Severus, continua-t-il d'une voix suave. Cela fait maintenant 17 ans que nous travaillons ensemble, et vous connaissez le respect que je vous porte…

Minerva se mit à ricaner.

- Du respect ? Chaque année vous êtes à deux doigts de frapper mes élèves pour gagner cette foutue coupe des quatre maisons…

Rogue étouffa un toussotement.

- Moui, enfin, peut-être… Bref, ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène ici.

- Qu'est-ce que Mr Potter a encore fait ? demanda la directrice adjointe sans lever les yeux de son travail.

- Je me fous de ce petit morveux ! s'exclama le maître des potions.

- Faîte attention, professeur Rogue !

« C'est vraiment mal barré… »

- En fait, je venais vous voir pour que vous me fassiez une immense faveur…

- Il faudrait que je sois folle ou à l'agonie pour faire une telle chose !

- Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse la liste ?

- Après tout, nous sommes semblable…

- Oui, dans un miroir déformant !

- Nous sommes tous deux directeurs de maison, nous sommes intelligents…

- Surtout moi.

- Nous avons de fort caractère…

- Et je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire ! coupa McGonagall.

Rogue vit rouge.

- J'étais un des mangemorts les plus cruels ! s'offusqua-t-il.

- Vous étiez un jeune délinquant, c'est tout !

- J'ai failli aller à Azkaban !

- Vous avez fait une garde à vue de 3 heures, Dumbledore a payé une caution de 10 noises. Et tout ça pour un vol d'un paquet de chocogrenouille à Honeyduke. Pitoyable…

- Mais mais mais… C'est pas vrai ! J'ai torturé…

- Un rat mort. Oh oui, il a beaucoup souffert !

- J'ai violé…

- La vie privée de Lily Potter en l'espionnant dans sa douche. D'ailleurs, Potter père vous a cassé la gueule pour ça, il me semble. D'où votre nez crochu…

- J'ai dévalisé…

- La bibliothèque porno de Sirius Black, on est au courant. Il en a fait un scandale avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Lui, était un vilain garçon…

Et elle poussa un soupir de plaisir qui énerva prodigieusement le directeur de serpentard.

- Pour en revenir à nos oignons, dit ce dernier d'une voix énervée, je viens vous voir pour demander…

- Non, répondit Minerva.

- Mais vous ne savez même pas ce que je veux.

- Oui, mais c'est non !

- Mais je…

- Non !

- Enfin…

- NON !

- Minerv…

- J'ai dit non !

Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une somptueuse bague (en fait, c'était un boulon avec un bout de verre collé dessus) et le jeta sur le bureau.

- ALORS CA, JAMAIS ! s'écria Minerva en se levant et en lui faisant un bras d'honneur.

- Mais c'est pas pour vous !

- Je le sais bien, et heureusement. Si c'était le cas, vous seriez déjà mort, jeune impudent !

- Je veux épouser votre apprentie.

- Ma pupille. Celle que j'ai adoptée après la mort de ses parents. Celle que vous avez traitée cruellement pendant 7 années. Et qui vous déteste, dois je ajouter.

- Evidemment dit comme ça…

- Lui avez-vous demandé son avis, au moins ?, s'enquit Minerva.

- Qu'est ce son avis vient faire la dedans ?

- Professeur Rogue ? DEHORS !, lui dit-elle en désignant d'un doigt rageur la porte de son bureau.

- Ne vous fâchez pas, Minerva…

- GNIGNIGNIGNIGNI, hurla-t-elle hystérique.

- Pardon ?

- NON VOUS NE L'AUREZ JAMAIS !

- Je vous trouve bien sûre de vous. Et son avis ?, fit Rogue d'un ton goguenard.

- On s'en fout de son avis !

- AH ! On est d'accord sur un point.

- AAAAAAAAAH ! Je vais crever ! Moi d'accord avec vous !

- C'est le début d'une entente, qu'en dite-vous ?

Minerva sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le maître des potions.

- Ecoutez, tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous disiez oui. Répétez après moi… OUI !

- NON !!!!

- O-U-I !

- N-O-N ! répliqua Minerva en se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de sa nemesis.

- Bon, on va y aller autrement. Je ne suis pas le directeur de serpentard pour rien. Vous êtes bien directrice de gryffondor ?

- Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps !

- Vous avez bien 59 ans ?

- MUFLE ! On ne demande pas l'âge d'une dame.

- Vous, une dame ?

- Mais elle est myope, l'éponge graisseuse !

- Vous avez une relation hors mariage avec Albus Dumbledore depuis des années !

- En quoi ça vous regarde, petit mécréant…

- Je pourrais faire la même chose avec Miss Granger ?

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !

- Vous me détestez…

- Ca paraît évident.

- MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE OUI VIEILLE CHOUETTE ?

- Je ne vous ferai jamais ce plaisir… articula McGonagall avec un plaisir évident.

- Vieille peau…

- Ptit con !

Les deux professeurs se regardaient haineusement.

- Je vous propose une chose. La première personne qui rentre dans cette pièce décidera du sort de ma pupille. Remettons-nous en au jugement de Merlin, ça vous va ? demanda sèchement McGonagall.

- Puisque vous ne me proposez rien de mieux… Ca marche.

Et deux heures passèrent lentement. Ils se fusillaient toujours du regard. Minerva, laissant de côté son sens de l'hospitalité légendaire, ne proposa rien à boire à Rogue, alors qu'elle se sifflait sa deuxième bouteille de whisky.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'ami… siffla Rogue, narquois.

- Plus que vous, pauvre type aigri !

Finalement, vers minuit, on frappa discrètement à la porte. Les deux professeurs sursautèrent.

- Entrez ! dit Minerva, avec un air enjoué que peu lui connaissait.

- L'heure de vérité… murmura Rogue.

Et c'est une Hermione Granger éberluée qui pénétra dans la pièce.

- La personne qui nous fallait ! s'écria Rogue.

- Miss Granger, DEHORS !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda la gryffondor.

- Miss Granger, nous avons une question à vous poser… continua le maître des potions.

Les deux professeurs s'affrontèrent une dernière fois du regard, puis posèrent les yeux sur la pauvre préfète.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Voilà ! Alors ça vous a plus ? On le droit à des reviews ?

Bisous,

Ripper et Léo


End file.
